


Dancing in the Dark

by Okami01



Series: Claurenz Week2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Claude gets chosen for the White Heron cup and Lorenz is very jealous. Mostly because he wants to be the one who gets to dance with Claude. For ClaurenzWeek2020 - Prompt 1 - Dancing, yearning
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Series: Claurenz Week2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608136
Kudos: 41
Collections: Claurenz Week: Winter 2020





	Dancing in the Dark

How many times during a meeting had Lorenz's eyes traveled towards Claude's? He was like the sun. Vexing, irritating and constantly in Lorenz's field of vision.  
At first, Lorenz only watched him because he was nervous, wary of the young man. Someone who wanted to be the future leader of the alliance. And Lorenz didn't really trust him. Mostly because his father didn't but he was surely in the right for believing so.

Because Claude was more than just a pretty face. Not that Lorenz actually thought he was pretty.  
So he watched him, and they continued to bicker at times. Projects and assignments continued to have deadlines that needed to be done. Their life continued. Things were almost going well. 

Until they came to a screeching halt right before the school dance.  
Until the professor asked Claude to represent their house in the White Heron cup. Claude, instead of Lorenz. 

And he was mad, though he pretended not to be as the days progressed. They progressed obscenely slow as he watched Claude practice in the courtyard with Byleth.  
He seemed fine. He seemed more than fine really. Graceful and confident in his steps. Though not as refined as other nobles who danced.  
Lorenz found himself watching Claude every time he practiced. Hiding off in the distance like this wasn't exactly acceptable. He wanted to be closer. Not for any other reason besides the fact that he'd be able to observe Claude closer. He didn't want him to do poorly in the competition and reflect badly on the golden deer horse. 

It's over for the day and Lorenz starts to leave. He walks down the corridor until Claude comes out from behind a pillar and nearly scares him half to death. 

" Bah," Lorenz exclaims, halting his steps. 

" Hello to you too Lorenz," Claude smiles. His cheeks look a little flushed, there's sweat on his brow. Lorenz's breath hitches. 

Claude starts talking again before Lorenz can talk, not that there isn't much for him to stay without sounding totally foolish.  
"What noble things do you have to attend to over here?"  
And he knows that Claude is teasing him. He can hear it in his voice, in the mischievous glint in his eyes. Lorenz allows himself a sigh because thankfully this is the right time to do so. He's been holding his breath since Claude first spoke. 

" I was simply passing through the area if you must know."

Claude nods. " Hmm well, do you have time to do my a favor?"

Lorenz bites back a yes. " And what pray tell, do you want me to do?"

Claude's smile grows. " Here just follow me."

He turns and starts to walk. His cape and braid swish in the wind. Lorenz doesn't think he should follow. Mostly because he doesn't trust Claude to not have some sort of hidden agenda or scheme that he can't quite see through much as he tries. 

" Fine, " he says instead. " If you insist." They walk. Lorenz spends the walk staring at Claude's hips. He really moves quite well, whether he's dancing or fighting or walking. He wonders if Claude were to win the Heron Cup, if he would wear the dancers garb often. He knows what type of outfit dancers wear to battle and he can't help but envision Claude in one. Which is a terrible mistake because he shouldn't be having such thoughts at all.

" Claude, where are we going," Lorenz finally says, forcing irritation into his voice. 

Claude sighs dramatically. " We're almost there, calm down."

About thirty seconds he stops, opens a small door and steps inside it.  
Lorenz steels himself and follows, unsure of what exactly he's supposed to expect. 

Claude turns around, leans forward and pulls the door shut. He's to close. His breath to warm on Lorenz's skin. 

" Claude… what are you doing?"

He straightens, though he's still to close to him, or not close enough.  
" Lorenz, can you show me how to dance?".  
_____  
Lorenz is almost sure that Claude is a perfectly capable dancer.  
He means to say that, or something at least. All that comes out of his mouth at first is a muffled hum. Claude brushes his hands up against Lorenz's waist. Lorenz yelps. 

" Do we need to be in a closet for this?" Is what he eventually brings himself to say.

Claude pulls him closer. He's afraid that he's going to look up and see whatever stupid expression he's making right now.

When Claude finally speaks again he feels way to close.  
" It's good because, if I were to make any mistakes I wouldn't be able to see them."

" Doesn't that defeat the purpose of practicing?" Lorenz sighs " Not that you actually need to practice, your adequate enough."  
For as long as he'd been watching Claude, he doesn't think he's seen him make very many mistakes, if at all. If he ever has, it's always some strange calculated step in one of his plans that more often than not seem to go over Lorenz's head at first.

The rumbling vibration of Claude's laugher against his makes his cheeks flush.  
" I think that's the highest praise I've gotten from you ."

Lorenz tentatively puts his arms around Claude's waist. " It's well deserved," he mutters. " At least this time around." He glances down briefly and their eyes meet. And he isn't sure if it's a good idea to look Claude directly in his impossibly beautiful green eyes. 

" Are you ready, then," he asks more out of breath then he wishes. 

Claude hums in agreement and they start to move. Lorenz fights the urge to look at the ground. He stares Claude in the eyes and forces the nervousness out of his gaze. He swears that Claude softens his own. Starts talking about dancing and different techniques that go along with them. More comfortable things. All the while, Claude teases him but nods his head in understanding. 

They go about it for a while. No music, hardly any light. It's pleasant in a way. Chiming bells snap Lorenz out of whatever fantasy world he was trying to live in for a time. 

He starts to pull away, with more reluctance then he likes to admit it himself.  
" You'll be fine during the competition," he says. " I'm sure the golden deer house will win."

Claude smiles. Lorenz wants to kiss it off his face. His eyes sparkle full of mischief yet again. Lorenz doesn't want to admit that he doesn't think he'll ever tire of that expression. 

Until Claude talks again and he wants to throw him across the room. 

" You think I'll win then?".he pushes

Lorenz doesn't bother pushing back. " The professor has faith in you so I suppose I should as well."

Claud walks up to the door, looks left from right before exiting.  
" I'm sure you don't want to be seen leaving the same room as me.  
Lorenz sighs and follows. " That isn't true."  
And then he feels he's fallen into yet another trap somehow.  
" So, when you're not busy dancing with all your marriage candidates, then maybe you could dance with me."

Lorenz nods before the words of agreement even come out of his mouth.  
Claude smiles and turns then walks down the hall. He doesn't know why, but his heart won't stop racing. 

________

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Claurenz week everyone! Thanks for reading. I was like, should I shove more romance in there but nah, Lorenz is a coward and his stupid pinning is my aesthetic.


End file.
